<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun, Sand and Super Soldiers by Desparado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143560">Sun, Sand and Super Soldiers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado'>Desparado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Song Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very successful mission completed in record time, you earn yourself a beach break with your three favourite people. </p>
<p>April Writing Challenge Day 11 – Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride (Lilo and Stitch the Movie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>April Song Challenge [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun, Sand and Super Soldiers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. </p>
<p>** Dedicated to anyone who is missing the beach as much as me in these dark and isolating times xx</p>
<p>Warnings: Alcohol consumption; Fluff and joy all around; gets a little frisky on two occasions (you’re welcome)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waves crashed against golden sands as the sun glistened in the ocean. A cool breeze kept you from overheating as you laid out on the sun lounger. “Here you go, sweetie.” Nat’s voice called from behind you, you opened your eyes and smiled as she handed you a huge, colourful cocktail.<br/>
“Thank you, beautiful- wow that looks impressive!” You replied as she sat down on the lounger next to you then clinked your glasses. You tilted your chair so you could lean back and overlook the beach- two young children were playing in the sand, burying one of their dads as the other one laughed and videoed the whole thing. You saw lovers chasing each other along the waterline, trying to get each other wet, and surfers in the distance. You took a deep breath then slowly exhaled as you savoured every moment. When you were first informed that you’d be going on a mission in Hawaii, you vowed to wrap it up in 5 days max so you could then enjoy a break in the sun- with the help of a black widow of course. You managed to infiltrate and disable the entire terrorist group in 3 days, allowing SHIELD to deal with the arrests and the evidence gathering. Steve and Bucky had tried to get involved too, but you dragged them away for well-deserved break. Thanks to Tony, you both got incredible sea-views rooms in a luxury hotel; this was the most blissful you had felt in years. </p>
<p>As you dozed off, you were shocked awake by cold, wet sensation on your feet and a squeal from Nat. You eyes shot open and you saw two giggling super soldiers as they squeezed water out of their trunks onto your feet. “Hey!” You shouted, throwing your flip-flop at Bucky as Nat punched Steve. Bucky then sat on the edge of the lounger as Steve went to the bar. “I thought you ladies said you were gonna join us?” He grinned.<br/>
“We were.” You replied, looking over at Nat.<br/>
“But we decided to stay and drink cocktails instead.” She finished for you, sipping her drink as she spoke.<br/>
“I see,” Bucky nodded before looking back at you, “So has this been everything you hoped it would be, y/n?” You flicked your eyes over his frame: his wet hair slicked back, the gold in his metal arm shimmering in the sun, the blue striped swimming trunks you packed for him; then you looked into his eyes and gave him a huge smile, “Everything and more.” You finally replied, as you sat up, placed your hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. “Ew, gross!” Nat teased as she laid back down to doze again. His lips tasted salty as you ran your tongue ever so gently across them, a low growl rumbled his chest quiet enough for only you to hear. He placed his hand on the small of your back, the cold metal sent a shiver down your spine as it touched your bare skin. Moving one of your hands to grasp at his hair, you pulled him closer to you and- using your other hand- slowly took an ice cube out of your drink. Before he could realise what was happening, you released his hair and tucked the ice cube into his trunks. He yelped and swore as he jumped up and danced to get the ice cube out, all while you laughed at him, making Nat look up. “That’s for getting us earlier!” You triumphantly declared, then gave him a wink. Nat clapped and gave you a high-five. Just then, Steve arrived with his and Bucky’s drinks. “Here we g- Bucky what the hell?” He stood staring at his friend who sighed in relief when ice cube hit the sand. Bucky then scowled at you playfully and retied his trunks. “He’s fine, just a bit of revenge.” You smiled at him, sipping on your cocktail. </p>
<p>After your time at the beach, the four of you went back to the hotel to freshen up and then headed out for dinner. The sun gracefully sunk into the ocean, the sky above turning through shades of red and purple before finally going a deep blue. At the restaurant you picked, they were thrilled to have you and offered the freshest ingredients with plenty of colourful cocktails. You had a wonderful evening, good food and even better company. Steve and Bucky tried to ‘out-embarrass’ each other with old stories as you and Nat laughed until your cheeks were sore. Then you all played the clean version of ‘Never Have I Ever’, discovering that Steve had never played monopoly and Nat had never watched an episode of Game of Thrones. You were also horrified to discover that neither them nor Bucky had watched Harry Potter and made them agree to a marathon when you got home.<br/>
Walking back to the hotel, you and Nat were up front, arm in arm singing Nicki Minaj’s “Super Bass” to passers-by. Many of them laughed or ignored you but some joined in, much to your excitement. In the lobby, you both giggled like schoolchildren as you refrained from singing, the reception staff smiled at you as you danced waiting for the elevator; your partners standing guard by your sides.<br/>
When you were finally at your floor, you and Bucky parted ways with Steve and Nat as they walked three doors down to their room. Bucky opened the door for you and you skipped in. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this… happy before.” He said, eyes wide and mouth open in a smile. You spun around and smiled back at him, “I’ve needed this break more than you realise.” He closed the door and walked over to you, placing his hands on your waist as you instinctively placed your hands on his shoulders. He looked into your eyes and smiled again, “You’ve deserved it baby. You’ve been working hard, especially with that long operation in Europe, you even put me to shame with your success rate!” You leaned your chest against his and he held you tighter. “Meh, only cause men open up more to women, you’d be amazed what wearing nothing but a smile can do.” You replied smugly, winking at him. “Oh really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “Maybe you should amaze me then.” With that he brought his lips to yours and kissed you passionately. Your hands grabbed at his hair and tugged. He moaned slightly at your action and then suddenly broke the kiss to throw you over his shoulder. You squealed as he playfully slapped your ass and walked into the bedroom, “Oh you’re in trouble now, James.” You warned. “You promise?” He teased then threw you onto the bed. As soon as your body hit the mattress, you grabbed him and pulled him with you, then skilfully turned so you were on top of him. He looked at you with raised eyebrows and his mouth open which then slowly became a smile as you began to undo your clothes, “Oh absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>